The SquarePants
, |company = Jasbre Two |preceded = |image = |}} History After Nickelodeon had cancelled SpongeBob SquarePants in 2006 due to the failure of Season 4, they were in talks with TheJasbre202 and Stephen Hillenburg in 2007 on doing a new version of the show, as if Sandy and SpongeBob were dating. The network later spring into making the series with 26 episodes, and continued doing so. Crew Wanna work on the show? Just add your episode idea with your name as writer! Anyone can contribute! (Just a note, any episode the showrunner doesn't like they'll remove and you can't add it back.) Characters Starring *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks / SquarePants (Seasons 5-) *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Sheldon Plankton *Ronald SquarePants (Seasons 8-) Recurring *Spot (Seasons 1-4) *Larry the Lobster *Grandmother SquarePants *Karen *Fred Rechid *Bubble Bass *Flats Series Overview Episodes Season 1 (2008) 1. The Big Date - July 21, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 SpongeBob finally asks Sandy out on a date, and she says yes! 2. SquidVoice - July 21, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Squidward begins voice acting for a radioactive Squid. 3. Rock Star - July 28, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Patrick begins listening to more Rock, causing his brain to melt. 4. Crab Shack - July 28, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Mr. Krabs opens up a new restaurant called the Crab Shack. 5. Texan BBQ - August 5, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Sandy gets news that her dad has died, with BBQ meat in the mail. 6. Plankton's Pet - August 5, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Plankton gets a pet by the name of Spot, then loses him! 7. Barge-in and Mart! - August 12, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Sandy goes to the Barg 'n Mart, and people begin to make fun of her. 8. Krabs vs. Plankton - August 12, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Plankton tries to steal the secret formula. 9. Lost Keys! - August 19, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 SpongeBob loses the keys to his house and looks all over town for them. 10. Pirate Booty - August 19, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Mr. Krabs gets a treasure map to some lost treasure. 11. Leapfrog - August 26, 2008 ~ Written by FireMatch Patrick gets lost after playing a game of leapfrog with his buddy SpongeBob. 12. Immature Sponge - August 26, 2008 ~ Written by FireMatch Mr. Krabs gets tired of SpongeBob acting like a kid, so he threatens to fire him if he doesn't grow up. 13. College Romance - September 2, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 SpongeBob gets an odd email while at College from Sandy and it drags on his mind throughout the entire day! 14. Soda Stand - September 9, 2008 ~ Written by TheJasbre202 Patrick's favorite soda stand shuts down, so he steals the cart and ingredients and illegally begins to sell more of his favorite drink until the cops arrest him. (To be continued..) Category:2008 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre Two Category:Somematchyguy19